Oh ty! Wyglądasz ba-je-cznie!
Zniecierpliwiona nie mogła spać przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie jadła. Nie odpoczywała tylko czekała. Dan: Powinnaś naprawdę odpocząć. Zszedł do niej na dziedziniec z strażnicy. Tori: '''To niepodobne do niego by tak znikał. '''Dan: Wróci. Przecież jest gwiazdą tego show. Spokojnie. Tori: 'Nie też, że się przejmuję aż tak. W końcu to arogancku dupek nie? ''Czuł się lekko skołowany. 'Dan: '''Heh.. Może lepiej? ''Wskazał w stronę kamery. 'Tori: '''Ahh! Widzowie! Was też nie chcę zamęczać. Przepraszam. Więc podsumujmy ostatni odcinek! Te lekcje o miłości... ''Ukazana zostaje scenka jak profesor Vince uczy Ari o relacjach panujących między zawodnikami. Sam nie umie zbudować związku opartego na czasie dłuższym niż jeden dzień, lecz uczy ją. '''Tori: Oh tak! Z dobrych rzeczy to było. Ukazany zostaje moment jak pojawiają się Hank z Buckym. Tori: 'Miło było widzieć ich podczas zadania. Apropo zadań! Zadanie Buckiego! ''Ukazany zostaje tor, albo mury zamku przy którym się ścigają. Widać jak Yukiyo sama się rzuca na miny. Ari mdleje z powodu wyznania Richarda. Richard o mało co nie wpada w przepaść z Yukiyo a Chip jak gdyby nic wygrywa wyścig za drugim okrążeniem. 'Tori: '''Tak! To był straszny i przerażający moment. ''Zostaje ukazana retrospekcja z wyprzedzeniem jak ekipa "ujarzmia" dziewczynę i podczase ceremoni zostaje wrzucona do tunelu. 'Tori: '''Nieważne czy by wygrała czy przegrała! Taki los ją spotkał. A co z pozostałymi? ''Pokazuje się krótka scenka jak zawodnicy stoją po przeciwnych stronach przy panelach. Widać lekko niezadowoloną Jen, rozbawionego Bobbiego, ciągle skuloną i przerażoną Lian, nieogarniającą Valentinę i lekko podnieconego Vinca. Ostatecznie to drużyna z mniejszą przewagą liczebną wygrała. 'Tori: '''Nasza Moda na UnderCITY przegrała i do domu udał się. ''Ukazany zostaje moment kiedy Valentina wpada prosto w dziurę zaraz po Yukiyo. '''Tori: '''Szczerze dzięki, że w końcu. ''Muzyka openingu:' Sim Gretina - Whistle song ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY, Akademik Na poddaszu Ari wraz z Richardem siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie. W pokoju znajdował się Vince, który jednak chciał im dać sam na sam i skupił się na zmianie w swojej mapie związków. Richarda powoli zaczynała denerwować ta cisza i jego kreślenie. Richard: '''Prosiłem cię grzecznie byś wyszedł. '''Vince: Ale niedawno przecież nie sprawiało ci to problemu. Richard: Czuję się jednak trochę niekomfortowo. :3 Ari: Richardzie. Wymówiła to iście barońskim tonem. Ari: '''Vince. Proszę byś opuścił poddasze! Mój potomek się tutaj pocznie. '''Richard: '''Ehehehe... Ari kochana ty moja. '''Ari: Darling! :3 Richard: Dzięki bogu, że w końcu się odezwałaś ale może zacznijmy od wyjaśnienia. Ari: Słucham więc. Richard: Niekoniecznie chcę od razu jednak. Wstał i przysiadł się do niej. Richard: 'Chciałbym by to wyszło spontanicznie. Kiedy zakończymy tutaj udział i wrócimy do Nowego Jorku. Czuję, że jestem gotowy. ''Delikatnie ją objął. '''Richard: Stonujesz się do tego momentu? Ari: No wiesz, że dla ciebie wszystko! Richard: Widzisz stało się. Jestem bardziej zdecydowany i pewniejszy. :3 Dał jej buziaka, gdzie ta chciała nieco więcej. Wyjątkowo jej pozwolił. Sam Vince z zacieszem im się przyglądał. Vince: To takie piękne... Powiedział cicho i zaczął kreślić. Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): 'To piękne naprawdę, kiedy możesz być świadkiem okazywania miłości i pomóc. ^^ Richard tylko patrzył się tym dziwnym wzrokiem, ale skoro wyjaśnione to nie mam się czego bać. .< Chociaż chciałbym by robili c: ''Nagle ją zamurowało. '''Jen: '''Ty tak na poważnie? '''Vince: Co w tym złego!? Miłością trzeba się dzielić z każdym. Wstał i zbliżył się do niej. Vince: A chyba ktoś tutak komuś wpadł w oczko. Zalotnie do niej mruga. Ta go odsunęła od siebie. Fakrycznie wydawało się jej, że jesty fajny i nawet chciała spróbować. Jen: '''Nie proszę odejdż. '''Vince: Jen! Jestesmy sobie przeznaczeni! Jen: 'Teraz to już mnie przerażasz. ''Wycofała się. 'Jen: '''Ja sobie potrenuję na balkonie albo lepiej... Skoczę sobie na zewnątrz. '''Vince: '''Jen? ''Zamknęła drzi za sobą i szybkim krokiem wyskoczyła przez balkon. Wylądowała i skierowała się w przeciwnym kierunku w stronę plaży chcąc zapomnieć o tym i potrenować przez dłuższą chwilę. '''Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): On jest normalny? Zalecał się do Valentiny i było mi go szkoda.Ale to kurde jakiś seksoholik!? Nie ma mowy. Już też rozumiem, czemu Tori taka cięta. Mam problemy z facetami ale sorry. *Pstryknęła palcami* Mam jakieś wymagania. I pierwsza rzecz na miejscu to wyzwania. Po to tu jestem, by wygrać. Nie zauważając spadł prosto na Bobbiego wracającego do środka. Jen: O rany.. nic ci.. Bobbie: 'ZDECHNIJ DLA DOBRA WSZYSTKICH TUTAJ! NIKT CIĘ NIE CHCE! ''Przepchnął ją od siebie będąc jeszcze bardziej naminowany. 'Bobbie: '''I zapomnij! JA WIEM, ŻE TY GO MASZ! ''Wyglądała na nieco zmartwioną, ale nie przejmowała się zbytnio. Nie trwało to długo. Dostali informację, że mają wstawić się w zamku. UnderCITY, Zamek - Mury Zamkowe '''Tori: '''Witajcie ponownie! Tym razem na murach zamkowych! Czyż nie widać pięknego lasu w oddali? Tam gdzie poraziliście się prądem? '''Chip: Wydawało się być dalej. Huh. Pewnie mylne wrażenie z dołu. Bobbie: Idealnie. Co w związku z tym? ^^ Chip: '''Twoje najlepsze wspomnienie od początku? '''Bobbie: '''Jeszcze lepsze jak będzie okazja ciebie się pozbyć i Jen! '''Lian: '''Jak to Jen? '''Bobbie: Bo drodzy państwo! Ona ma immunitet! Lian: '''Ten z tych maskotek co dostaliście? Myślałam.. ja myślałam, że ty masz. '''Bobbie: '''Błąd! Ona ma.. wait? '''Jen: No i na co to rozpowiadasz? Ari: 'To wiele znaczy. '''Richard: '''On ci może zapewnić wejście do finału. '''Tori: '''Shush! Cicho! ''Natychmiast zwróciła ich uwagę na siebie., '''Tori: Ponieważ Chris miał wypadek przy powrocie i dojdzie do siebie dopiero jutro! To urzadzam dzisień dzień z Top Model! Lian: 'Naprawdę? ''Nagle okazała straszne zainteresowanie i ożywiła się. 'Tori: '''Naprawdę, prawdę. ^^ '''Lian: '''Pierwszy raz jestem taka szczęśliwa. ^^ '''Ari: '''Yeya, mama jest z ciebie dumna. ''Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie w jej stronę i obie się zaśmiały rozbawione.Bobbie, Jen oraz Richard od razu skrzywili się na myśl o wyzwaniu ala Top Model. 'Tori: '''Jesteśmy więc tutaj, gdzie zaczniemy pierwsze wyzwanie. Oczywiście w tych programach oni... no sami wiecie! Robią jakąś chorą rzecz jak sesje z karaluchami, spadanie na linie, zjazdy linowe, spradochrony. Zaczniemy więc od tego! ''Wskazała im dość niewyrażnie wyglądające paralotnie. '''Tori: '''Na tych paralotniach wzlecicie prosto w stronę lasu. Musicie spróbować polecieć jaknajdalej. Kto poleci najdalej zasiądzie w jury, będzie zwolniony z next wyzwań i zyska nietykalność. '''Jen: '''Nonono! Pełną parą zadanie. '''Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Jak każda kobieta uwielbiam się przebierać i w ogóle. Jednak konkursy piękności to co innego. Są one lekko uwłaczające. Heh. Brzmię teraz jak Nikki. Plus do tego... Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): ... paralotnia. *Unosi niemrawo ręce* ''Yay... Kolejne zadanie wymagające kondycji sportowej. Nie mogą dać nie wiem? Rozwiąż masywne równanie matematyczne? Normalny quiz? '''Bobbie: '''Jakaś konkretna kolejność. '''Jen: '''Lepiej ty pierwszy narwańcu. Wolę się upewnić, że nie ruszysz innym sprzętu! '''Bobbie: '''A cóż ja mogę zrobić. '''Chip: '''Bombę z zwykłych chemikaliów, którą wysadziłeś melinę. '''Bobbie:' Hah! Nie ma dowodów. Tori: 'Wiemy to i rusz się pierwszy! ''Popchnięty i właściwie wymuszony podszedł i chwycił za pierwszą. Wykorzystując jednak chwilę nieuwagi Tori lekko naciął materiały. Wszyskie były obok siebie w jednej kupie więc nie miał większego problemu. Uradowany uchował nóż Xaviera i rozłożył paralotnię. '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): *Śmieje się złowieszczo* ''No chyba nie sądzicie iż przegapię taką okazję? Jestem ciekaw jak poszybują. ''Rozłożył paralotnię i chwycił się metalowej poręczy. '' '''Bobbie: '''To jest chore z lekka... Nawet nie wieje dobrze! '''Tori: '''Dacie radę. Liczę na was! ''Wywrócił oczami po czym wybił się. Coprawda niedaleko, ale jakoś utrzymał się z sześć minut w powietrzu i wylądował na koronie mniejszego drzewa. Ari: Wygląda bardzo zabawnie! :3 Richard: 'Na pewno? Jestem przerażony lekko.. '''Lian: '''Też. ''Stanęła za nim. '''Ari: Nie bójcie się moi drodzy! Będzie dobrze. ^^ Dumnie podeszła jako druga. Lian: 'Ja chcę dru.. druga. ''Odebrała jej paralotnię. Dosłownie każdy kto tam stał był zszokowany tym. '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Oh my! Taka urocza duszyczka. Skrywająca wiele tajemnic i nagle wyskakuje! Widocznie coś musiało na nią wpłynąć. Chyba nie... *Zaczął się rumienić* ''Często zaglądała pod spód panelu! Czy to.... miłość? .< ''Gdy tak zaczęła oskarżać romantyk spadł dosłownie w jednej chwili z muru mając chyba najgorszy możliwy wynik. Vince: 'Wzbić się w przestworza nie jest mi pisane... ''Sięgał ręką prosto w słońce. '''Vince: Czy ja umieram? Richard: Nie. To parę zadrapań i pewnie w głowę się uderzyłeś. Vince: 'Rozumiem. Czyli jestem w niebie. ''Niechętnie ale mu pomógł. Na górze został jedynie ostatni Chip. Wybił się jak pozostali i zdawało się jakby miał pobić wynik Bobbiego. Nagle wiatr zmienił kierunek i lekko rzuciło go. Materaił się rozdarł i niewiele bliżej jego wylądował. Wciąż jednak za mało. '''Tori: O em dżi! Najlepszą modelką w tym, zadaniu jest Bobbie! Gratuluję. Bobbie: Nie nazywaj mnie MODELKĄ! Tori: Ogarnij swoje wydzieranie się na mnie bo żle się skończy. Odkaszlnęła i zaczęła schodzić z murku. Sami zawodnicy lekko poturbowani zaczęli się gromadzić. Jen: 'Jesteś podły wiesz? Zniszczyć nam szansę na zwycięstwo? '''Bobbie: '''Proszę cię. Robię to bo zwyczajnie mam cię dość. Mówisz o zdrowej rywalizacji. Żałosne... Tutaj nikt nie gra fair. Im dwojgu nie zależy by tutaj w ogóle być. ''Wskazał na Richarda i Bobbiego. '''Bobbie: '''Naprawdę. Byś sięgnęła sama po rozum i się pozbyła ich zanim ciebie się pozbędą. Teraz jak się dowiedzieli sądzisz że nie rzucą się na ciebie? '''Jen: Ja... Bobbie: Tak myślałem. A teraz żegnam. Prowadząca widać wzywa mnie do siebie. Odszedł pewnie siebie od niej jak wspomniał do samej Tori. Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): *Spogląda prosto w kamerę* ''On naprawdę mnie przeraża i nie tylko mnie. Widziałam co zrobił i nikomu nie mogłam powiedzieć. Naprawdę jestem czasami beznadziejna. Ale się nie poddam... Nie kiedy dzisiaj jest czas na to o czym zawsze marzyłam. UnderCITY, Centrum C.H.R.I.S. ''Na zapleczu znależli się pozostali zawodnicy. Mieli do użytku całą garderobę wypełnioną po brzegi kosmetykami, ubraniami i dekoracjami. Przygotowane było sześć stanowisk gdzie przy każdym znajdowały się lustra, lekko krzywe stoły oraz siedzenia. Wyglądało to bardziej jak biuro. Lian: 'Jestem taka szczęśliwa. ''Radośnie dorwała się do kosmetyków. '''Richard: Naprawdę wydajesz się ożywiona. Lian: 'To... to... ''Zarumieniła się lekko. '''Lian: Zawsze chciałam poczuć się jak księżniczka na wybiegu i spróbować. Tori: '''Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm! Ale najpierw wylosujmy wam postać! ''Pstrzyknęła i z sufitu wysunąl się ekran. '' '''Tori: '''Teraz na ekranie będą migały postacie albo wolny wybór. Postacie to znaczy musicie odwzorować swój wygląd na nich albo wolny wybór gdzie jak wskazuje możecie do woli się ubrać jak chcecie. Tak więc zaczynamy! ''Każdy po kolei stawał przez ekranem i losował swoją postać do odtworzenia. Pierwsza poszła Jen. '' '''Jen: O nie... Na tablicy pojawiła się w bojowniczym stroju piękność zwana Erzą Scarlett z Fairy Tail. Jen: To postać z animców prawda? Richard: 'Raczej. '''Jen: '''Jak ja ich nie znoszę i ludzi ich uwielbiających. ''Następna w kolejności poszła Lian. Los sprawił ,że gdy zatrzymała padło na wolny wybór. '''Lian: Yay! Ucieszona ruszyła zająć miejsce. Następna w kolejności poszła Ari. Po dłuższej chwili czekanaia w końcu zapauzowała. To co się pojawiło nie było specjalnie... po prostu było szkaradnie przerażające. Znana postać z Ring. Ari: '''No nie była za urodziwa :< '''Tori: '''To teraz panowie! '''Vince: Oh! Ja, ja pierwszy! :3 Wyrwał się, gdy pozostali się nie sprzeciwiali. Prawie natychmiast zatrzymał losowanie. Vince: Uuuu a co to za urodziwy robot? ---- Scena była dość ciemna. Widać było jedynie zarysy ekranów za nimi oraz wybieg gdzie stała prowadząca. '' '''Tori:' UnderCITY! Jak się macie! Zapraszam was na dzisiejszą kolekcję i pokaz mody! Dzisiejszym motywem jest. Właściwie wszystko! Przestawię wam jury! Oto zwycięzca zadania spadochronowego Bobbie. Bobbie: Oj dostaną cudnie niskie noty. :3 Tori: Drugim sędzią jest nasz kochany Dan! Dan: Awww. Dziękuję Tori! :3 Tori: '''Proszę. .< '''Chris: Oke, oke. Tak ode mnie! Dan kręcił tylko głową na nie. Bobbie oczywiście nadużywał swojej władzy i dał kolejne nie. Koniec końców miała tylko jedno tak. Ari: Pfff... pffff... Zeszła ze sceny i dołączyła do reszty. Na samym końcu rozpaliły się bordowe światła i atmosfera zdawała się dziwnie romantyczna. Po chwili zza ekranów wyszła pięknie odstawiona Lian. center Lian: Witajcie kochani! Pewnym siebie krokiem wyszła na wybieg. Lian: Miss przybyła! Rozłożyła ręce i idąc zaczęła pozować. Wystawiła swoją seksownie pupę, potem przybrała niewinną twarz, następnie znowu seksownie ukazała twarz, gdzie na koniec padła na ziemię spoglądajac się na jury. Delikatnie palcami musnęła usta po czym posłałą buziaki w stronę jury. Tori: '''To było... '''Dan: Bardzo... Chris: Podniecające! Cała trójka bez namysłu wcisnęła na tak. Bobbie: 'Serio!? W sumie. ''Sam też dał na tak. '''Tori: Bez zbędnych słów Lian wygrywasz nasz pokaz. Lian: Na... naprawdę!? Wygrałam! Yey! :D Zbiegła ze sceny i natychmiast rzuciła się instynktownie w ramiona Ari. '' '''Ari:' Awwww... Moja kruszynka. Lian: O rany... przepraszam. Poniosło mnie i... Ari: 'Ależ nic się nie stało. ''Wtulała ją i chytrze spoglądała się na Richarda, który znowu był zarumieniony. Vince słał wymowne spojrzenia do Jen a Chip był rozbawiony całą sytuacją. '''Tori: '''Nie przeciągając, zapraszam was na dalszą część wyzwań! UnderCITY, C.H.R.I.S. - Budynek główny, Sala konferencyjna ''Dojechawszy windą na ostatnie miejsce wyzwania zawodnicy wyszli pewni siebie. '' '''Richard: Nie mogliśmy ściągnąć już tych kreacji i pozmywać? Tori: '''A czy modelka to łatwy zawód? '''Bobbie: '''No chyba nie. '''Tori: Nieee! Właśnie, że trudny. To wyrzeczenia. Ale spokojnie! Zasiądżcie wspaniała piątko. Ari, Richard, Vince, Jen oraz Chip zajęli swoje miejsca. Tori: '''Po wspaniałym pokazie, na co jest czas? Na '''Vince: '''Czy to na pewno dalej Top Model? '''Tori: '''Oczywiście! Nie każę wam gotować, duh... Każę dwójce zwycięzców wybrać po jednym daniu z pięciu opcji! '''Lian: Nie chcę. Kręciła głową. Lian: Nie chcę im pod górkę robić. :< Tori: Będziesz musiała niestety. Dobrze! Dan! Odkryj dania. Energicznie odsunął prześcieradło i odkrył dzisiejsze menu. Tori: Ekscytująco przerażające i na pewno oryginalne. Wskazała danie numer jeden. Tori: Piękne, kruche i pachnące ciasteczka z mielonych karaluchów. Mmm! Przysmak południowo-wschodniej Azji! Co następne. W drugiej misie znajdowała się dziwna czarna mieszanka. Tori: Coś chyba dla wampirów! Gotowana krew z nutą czekolady. Ten osobnik chyba woli wersję czerniny na słodko. Wskazała na następne, trzecie danie. Tori: 'Któż nie uwielbia podrobów! Panierowane bycze jądra dla witalności i kurczakowości! Tak smakują ponoć jak kurczak. ''Sunęła na czwarte z dań. 'Tori: '''Może jednak wolicie coś na ostro? Co powiecie na drobny lizak, przy którym lepiej psiknąć gazem pieprzowym? Prosto z Japonii! Albo Korei? W każdym razie z tych kwitnących krajów! ''Wymownie spojrzała się na ostatnie danie. '''Tori: I na sam koniec. Nienajgorsza ale i nie najlepsza sałatka z mleczem i pokrzywą? Nie brzmi tak żle jak i wygląda. Bobbie: I co mamy im po jednym wybrać? :D Tori: '''No a niejasno coś wspomniałam. '''Bobbie: Nie, nie. To wystaczy. Więc Chip! Cóż chciałbyś zjeść. :3 Chip: '''Czernina wygląda obiecująco. :3 '''Bobbie: Więc nie ona, co dalej. Jen: '''Daruj sobie złośliwości i wybierz. -.- '''Bobbie: '''Nie. Mów! '''Chip: Jen ma rację. Doceń czas innych. Jen: 'Oh ty też nie lepszy. Gdyby nie zadanie drużynowe znowu być olał. Denerwujecie mnie oboje. Ty jednak jeszcze bardziej! Bobbie w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ma jakiś cel. Nawet jak mnie próbuje tutaj udupić kolokwialnie mówiąc. Ale bardziej niż to na mnie działa nerwowo taki osobnik jak ty. ''Nic jednak nie odpowiedział tylko założył ręce. '''Chip: '''Tak to się kończy więc. '''Bobbie: NO NARESZCIE! W chwili uradowania wystawił sałatkę z pokrzywami, mleczem i innymi zielskami. '' '''Bobbie: '''Smacznego. '''Lian: '''Ja nie wiem co wybrać... Ale... Ta czernina nie pachnie żle i sama ją raz próbowałam i była dobra. Proszę nie gniewajcie się. '''Richard: '''Nie mamy na co. ''Spojrzał się krzywo na Bobbiego. Richard: Kto inny tutaj sieje zamęt. Bobbie: Żryjcie lepiej. Ari: POWIEDZ JESZCZE RAZ DO NIEGO A SAMA CIĘ NAPCHAM TAK, ŻĘ PĘKNIESZ! Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): Naprawdę ma na jego punkcie obsesję. *Wzrusza ramionami* Co za idiota ma obsesję na punkcie jednej osoby. Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): On naprawdę mnie zdenerwował! Ale ma rację. :< Jen lubi grać uczciwie więc. Ari: '''Jen. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. '''Jen: '''Tak? '''Ari: Jeśli chcesz uczciwie grać użyjeszi mmunitetu i będziemy wszyscy na równi. Lian: Co robisz Ari? Ari: 'To co mówię. Mówiła, że chce uczciwej gry więc niech wyrówna szanse. '''Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Czy ona właśnie... sprowokowała Jen i na poważnie wzięła się do gry? Nie... Ona zawsze podchodziła poważnie, tylko ja nie traktowałem tego serio... Rany. Miałem pokazać, że mam jaja i charakter a to nadal ona ma. ''Każdy miał przed sobą swoją porcję. Wszystkie były równe. '''Tori: Więc, co? Zaczynamy! Ari i Jen jako pierwsze rzuciły się na sałatkę. Obie pożałowały decyzji. Pokrzywa nie była odpowiednio przyrządzona i parzyła je w ustach. Jen: '''Widzisz potrafię grać bez żetonu i bez niego wygram. '''Ari: Zobaczymy. Richard: '''Nie mogę dać ciała. Sam zajadał się czerniną, któa w sama sobie była wykwintna i mu smakowała. Vince sobie moczył liście w niej i tak zajadał. '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie jestem zwierzęciem. To jest wyzwanie, lecz należy przy paniach robić odpowiednie wrażenie.'' *Uśmiechał się do kamery*'' Mam nadzieję, że Jen wybaczy mi moje słowa i dostrzeże jaki jestem kulturalny. Chip w przeciwieństwie do Richarda i Vinca zdawał się też próbować wygrać. Był niestety strasznie w tyle z dziewczynami. One zdążyły już władować obie sałatki. Pędem wzięły łyżki i lekko rozchlapując zaczęły zasuwać. Tori: 'Nie tak powinien wyglądać bankiet po pokazie. '''Dan: '''Jest super! ''Zaczął im kibicować. '''Dan: Dajecie dziewczyny! Powoli im się kończyło i jako pierwsza pustą misę odstawiła... Ari: Yay! Odbilo się jej troche. Ari: Wygrałam. :3 Richard: Wspaniale Ari! :D Jen: Nie.... ostatnie łyki... Dokończyła tak czy siak bo jej strasznie zasmakowało. Tori: '''Dobrze! Więc Ari, Lian oraz Bobbie! Jako zwycięzcy trzech zadań macie nietykalność na ten odcinek. Co nie znaczy, że nie głosujecie. Po prostu oni na was nie mogą. '''Bobbie: Oj wiemy. Tori: 'Macie pięć minut by się ogarnąć w łazience. Strasznie macie twarze od tej krwistej potrawy. Eliminacje odbędą się od razu. ''Wszyscy wstali i dziewczyny obie pobiegły przepychając się do łazienki. '''Lian: '''Chip? '''Chip: Hmm? Tak Lian? Lian: 'Bo chciałam ci o czymś powiedzieć... ''Nagle jednak wciął się Bobbie. 'Bobbie: '''Kolejna przegrana. Jak to jest panie "nie zależy mi na grze"? :D '''Chip: 'Ślepy jesteś rozmawiałem? '''Bobbie: Czyżbym pana zdenerwował? ^^ Chip: Wręcz przeciwnie. Spojrzał się na nią a ta zawiedzona odeszła daleko od Bobbiego. Ari radośnie chwaliła się Vincowi i Richardowi. Sam Vince próbował posyłać sygnały do Jen, lecz ta była zwyczajnie wkurzona na niego. '' '''Lian (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Za każdym razem. ''*Zaciskała dłonie* On się wcina za każdym razem... On chce mnie wysłuchać. I chcę by jako jedyny mnie wysłuchał, ale ciągle Bobbie mi wchodzi w drogę. Chciałabym jak na początku siąść.'' *Spojrzała rozmarzona w kamerę* On i ja po dwóch stronach i rozmawiać o wszyskim i o niczym. Jeszcze dzisiaj, gdy poczułam to spełnienie! Spełnienie mojego marzenia z dzieciństwa. *Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie*'' Za bardzo się rozgadałam chyba. Heh... Powinnam skończyć, inni pewnie chcą też skorzystać. Dziedziniec Zamku, Ceremonia Zadowoleni z dzisiejszego przebiegu odcinka cała ekipa wraz z Tori na czele znalazła się na dziedzińcu. Szybko poszło sprawnie i bezproblemowo. No prawie bo większość nadal była w swoich kreacjach. Tori: Bobbie! Lian! Ari! Dzisiaj wasza trójka byla niezrównanie silna. Każdy z was wygrał zadanie i może być dumny. Chris: O tak. Pewnie i tak odpadną niedługo. ^^ Tori: '''Nie musisz być niemiły. '''Chris: Tak będzie. :3 Ari: Siat up Chris! :3 Tori: '''Zapraszam was do głosowania. Wszyscy głosujecie jak wspomniałam. '''Chris: Chwila! Mam jedno ogłoszenie. Tori: 'Huh? '''Chris: '''Niestety... producenci stwierdzili, że nie mam talentu i jeszcze, że jestem leniwy i za stary na prowadzenie! Parszywi... ''Odkaszlnął. '''Chris: W każdym razie do końca show będziecie bawić się z Tori. Tori: 'Naprawdę? Ja prowadzącą? Ja... '''Chris: '''Tori! Jesteś z McLeanów! A co my robimy? Szukamy antencji gdzie się da, to twoja chwila. ''Nie wiedziala zbytnio co odpowiedzieć. Chris w zasadzie gotowy do opuszczenie szedł i będąc plecami uniósł rękę i odmachał jej na pożegnanie. Zawodnicy ruszyli do głosowania. '''Dan: Trzymasz się Tori? Spojrzał, że była w lekkim szoku.. Tori: Nie, znaczy tak.. jest dobrze. Dan: 'Spokojnie. Ja cię nie zostawię i pomogę ci ze wszystkim. '''Tori: '''Wiem, wiem. Ja... '''Dan: '''Spokojnie. ''Doprowadził do końca głosowanie i po chwili przyniódł jej wyniki. Zdążyła ochłonąć. Sami zawodnicy wydawali się być nawet uradowani, że ona przejęła show. 'Tori: '''Tak więc, Bobbie, Lian oraz Ari. Łapcie pierwsze kwiaty! ''Rzuca dla nich pierwsze trzy. 'Tori: '''Bez głosów jest również Richard oraz Vince. ''Im rzuca po kolejnych kwiatach. '''Tori: '''Został mi tylko jeden. Jen, Bobbie narobił ci sporo problemów. Myślisz, że będą chcieli ci odebrać twoją nietykalność. '''Jen: '''Teraz już jestem pewna. '''Tori: Chip. Ty zdaje się wspominałeś, że ci nie zależało na show. Więc dziwne ,gdyby cię tutaj trzymali. Chip: Tak niestety wspomniałem. Westchnął. Chip: Jednak przeszłość naprawdę uczy i każe nie popełniać błędu. Tori: 'Osobą która odpada jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jen! ''Zdawała się nie być zaskoczona decyzją. '''Tori: Zgadza się. Opuszczasz nas dzisiaj! Jen: 'Czekaj Tori. ''Wyciąga kwiata z podobiznami Chrisa. '''Jen: '''Gratulacje Bobbie udało ci się. Zemści się to jednak na tobie niedługo. Jak i reszta mam nadzieję zadowolona. '''Chip: W momencie kiedy znalazłem powód by tutaj być. Ahhh ironia i niesprawiedliwość tego świata nie zna granic. Tori: 'Więc jedyną osobą, która zgarnęła głosy jest... '''Lian: '''Chip, nie... ''Nagle wyskoczyła z loży co już powoli przestało zaskakiwać. '''Lian: Nie chce byś teraz odszedł. Nie kiedy, nie możesz... Chip: Lian. Tak jest tutaj. Lian: 'Cały dzień chciałam ci coś powiedzieć... ''Przytuliła się do niego. '''Chip: Nie mamy dużo czasu. Będziesz niestety musiała mi przy następnej okazji powiedzieć. Obsunął jej włosy i spojrzał się na nią. Sama po raz pierwszy z kimś tak długo trzymała kontakt wzrokowy. Chip: 'Nie dasz się co nie? ^^ Wiedziałem od dawna, że to potrafisz. '''Lian: '''Chip.... ''W ręce włożył jej jedną z jego szczęśliwych pozłacanych kul, które nosił ze sobą. Były czymś w rodzaju talizmanu przynoszącego mu szczęście. W środku można było zauważyć niewielki listek. '''Chip: '''Quel marth, Lian. '''Lian: Dziękuję. Tobie też powodzenia. :< W tej chwili on spadł prosto do zapadni, gdzie Lian padła na kolana spoglądając się smutno na kulę, którą dostała. Bobbie: Ta dziewczyna... Jego słowa... bez porozumienia... Richard: Coś mówisz? Bobbie: 'Nic. nic. '''Tori: '''Tak więc to tyle! Nasz pan zagaska tego sezonu odpadł. ''Była cała we łzach. '''Tori: Mój boshe, czemu oni się nie pocałowali.... Tak bardzo nie mogę teraz przez to zakończyć odcinka. Dan podał jej jeszcze więcej husteczek. Tori: 'Zapraszam was do następnego odcinka UnderCITY. Rany to za dużo wrażeń... ''Nastąpiło ściemnienie. Głosowanie '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Z całą stanowczością głosuję na Chipa! Niech on w końcu odpadnie. *Wrzuca zawzięcie kartkę z jego wizerunkiem do skrzyni* '''Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Faktycznie. Gdyby nie zadanie drużynowe to całkowicie widać bylo jak olewał. *Ciężko wzdycha i wrzuca zdjęcie Chipa do skrzyni* '''Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Bobbie był wredny dla Jen ale ma rację! Jak chce uczciwie to bez tej nietykalności! *Wrzuca zdjęcie Jen* '''Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie omówię Ari. Sami wiecie. Kiedyś musiało dojść nawet jak nie mamy nic przeciwko sobie. *Wrzuca zdjęcie Jen* '''Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): Oczywiście! No cóż. Ja raz się przełamałem bo nie mogłem na chłopaka zagłosować, lecz teraz! Teraz nie ma problemu.